Short Story
by mymagpie
Summary: I haven't written anything for ages, but this is just a short story that popped into my head.One chapter. All human. Rose. Jesse. Dimitri I hope you like it. I may write more if I get some good feedback.


I was lost. Me, Rose Hathaway. Lost, of all things… There was no denying it though. I had been walking for hours and still had not been able to find a familiar sight, sent. Anything, even the stars, sparkling so innocently, seemed so different. I breathe in deeply, inhaling the foreign sent. Nothing. My feet ached, I have no food, shelter or water. Dehydration is setting in not to mention the increasing chill that the blackness of night brought. If only I hadn't been so stupid, running away like that. Leaving my drink unguarded. Stupid. So stupid.

A week ago I had been in school with my best friend, Lisa. The most popular boy in school had wanted me, the one with the reputation, the one that was the reclusive social 'princess'' best friend. I had taken it all in my stride, said all the right things DONE all the right things. Then he had invited me to spend the weekend at his lake house. Away from home, and so soon. Mum wasn't so keen on it. She made that much clear. I think by packing my bags and sneaking off to meet Jesse I made my stubborn opinion clear too. If only I had listened.

In the limo on the way to the beach house had been amazing. Being able to kick back with a drink, and casually flirt made me feel so comfortable around Jesse, he was a charmer, that much was certain, but I didn't feel any deep connection with him, no… spark. Part of me believed that was for the movies... The stories, the other part of me wanted to believe that somewhere out there I had a soul mate, a second half. But then again I would be stupid to stop my life waiting for that one person that may or may not come. Right? So, for now, Jesse was here, mine. After the second drink I was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol tingle. I dared to move a bit closer to Jesse. But he took things one step further.

I guess I should have seen something was off at the time. The way he completely hid the way he opened the drinks, when other times he had just given it to me. The way he acted, so greasy, so unlike the person which I had previously seen while talking to me afterwards. But no, alcohol does that to the mind, makes it insensitive, makes it… weak. And as I drifted off into a foggy sleep I had no sense that anything was amiss. I just saw my boyfriend leaning over me, feeling my forehead, before I blacked out.

I woke up in this, freezing place. I have no idea where I am, there is no sign of civilisation. No anything. I have been going uphill, hoping to find a place where I can see a direction, give myself heading, and hope. But it seems to be going on forever. Getting colder, faster. My feet keep slipping on the damp ground, my teeth chatter continuously. I walk as if in a trance. One foot in front of the other. Just one more step, that's it now another. Finally I stumble and cannot right myself I fall onto hard concrete, banging my head. I lay there for a while, not knowing if I should get up, not knowing if I should go on. I think of Lissa for a bit, of the good times which we had. The bad times. We had always been there for eachother, and now, even though she is not here I feel a new determination. She gives me a small amount of courage, enough to get up onto all fours and crawl. My knees reach the concrete a banged my head on. Wait. Concrete. On a mountain?

I manage to lift my head, I see light, flickering light the signals warmth, security and civilisation (perhaps more so than I realised at this moment). It shines through a type of establishment. A door is at the end of the slabs of concrete which make a sort of path. I manage to drag myself the few metres which remain and bang the door as hard as my weak muscles can manage. The door is pulled open. I look up from my half-collapse on the path, past a long brown coat, and tall figure, up to dark brown chocolate eyes, "Please" I beg, it is all that I can manage. I am spent. The man reaches down, I feel myself being lifted, then I drift, in the warmth, in the security. Safe.

Dimitri saved me, my soul mate, my other half. He saved me from the weather, he saved me from the place where Jesse put me, but most of all, he saved me from myself.


End file.
